Zyglax
Zyglax are war mongering creatures that live underwater. History Zyglax were created by the Great ones long before the shattering of Cetan magna . They established cities underneath the sea and on the many islands near Gigash. The first war erupted 2,800 years after the settled one of the greatest empire in there history. The war started in the northern side of the city when the citizens started a raid on the fortress that was held there. The southern Zynglax became furious withe the northern Zyglax. The western people joined the southern and so did the western. Out numbered and out matched the northern Zyglax retreated to there territories. Only three months later the Zyglax of the northern territories attacked the southern, raided the fortresses, killed many other warriors. The Emperor heard of the war and stopped it by feeding the Northern Raiders(that was there new name)to the Crunrah, mantis-like creatures that live on the island. The Secret Society It was 30 years after the war when the Zyglax found out of a secret society that was forming. A band of thieves started to make group called The Four Faces of Darkness. There goal is to find the mask of Judgement and rewrite history. Seeing this as a chance for riches and domination many Zyglax joined. The group had many battles with another society called Sons of Light. The Sons of Light were made to fend off people like The Four Face of Darkness. The base is located underneath Gigash and they are planning to raid a capital city on Prolinent. The Shattering of Cetan Magna When a Tohungi found a quick silver substance and learned of it's powerful energies, The Zyglax wanted its power. They soon learned of its destructive side and the result was a hideous creature beyond comprehension. Many of the Zyglax were left on the large chunk of Cetan Magna. Society There society is divided into four regions: north, south, east, and west. Each are under one rule which is the emperor. The underwater Zyglax are not as advanced as other species, and they live in tribes scattered along the sea floor. Appearance&Traits Zyglax are reptilian in sight. They have organic scales that cover all of the body, and have spines that cover there head. They sometimes have 2 or more eyes, the most eyes they can have is four. They are shorter than most inhabitants but taller than Tohungi. These reptiles can pick up twice their own weight and have resilient scales. They have sharp teeth and use these for weapons. Zyglax have elemental powers but can only be controlled with special weapons. They have incredible sight and smell because living underwater can be very dangerous. They can release a gas that can trigger their war-like traits in when in battle. Trivia *They are organic with very little mechanical implants. *They are sometimes called Zyglax or Zynglax. *They have special abilities that many other beings usually don't have. *Zyglax are amphibious but spend most times on land. Category:Species Category:User:Kalis358